Meant for Eachother?
by X-Pitch-X
Summary: Are these cats meant for eachother? What is wrong with their relationships? Note: Slash, mostly. By the way, I accept dares! You'd have to know the cat's names, of course...I only use my characters.
1. Author's Notes

**Okay! I'm posting this against my will, so don't blame me if you don't like it. If you _must_ yell at someone, contact spitslover, the person who set me up to this. She might also help me write some of these.**

**Yeah, yeah…So I wrote this! I suck at romance, I don't support , and yet I write this…**

**Right, so not all of it is _slash_. Just…a lot. Jeez, I was REALLY bored when I started this…Stupid joke about Blackwing x Cruelheart…And Fluffytail x Mysticheart…Oh well…MY FAULT! …Kinda, anyways…**

**Well, these are short stories about my WARRIORS characters. Most of them have reasons, but not all…like my Lostwhiskers x Adamantstar one…Which I actually haven't written yet…Hmm…Next one, maybe? Nah…**

**This has nothing to do with it, but when I wrote most of these, I was listening to System of a Down and Evanescence…See, I'm listening to "Spiders" (SoaD) right now! …Plus I'm watching this really old show called "Soap". My favorite character is Jodie! WooHoo! -must have bumped her head a lot as a little kid-**

**Hmm…Well, on with the show!**

**X-Pitch-X (listening to "Mr. Jack" now…Still SoaD)**


	2. All the Cats Alphabetical

**Adamantstar- Large, well-built silver tom with grey eyes. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Angel- White she-cat with soft green eyes. (Kittypet)**

**Arcticstar- White tom with grey-rimmed blue eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Ashpelt- Grey she-cat with yellow eyes. (CityClan)(Elder)**

**Barkstripe- Calico she-cat with brown eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Belle- Cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes. (Rogue)**

**Betrayalheart- Kind blue eyes. Grey pelt with black patches. (CityClan)(Warrior)**

**Blackstep- Muddy brown tom with black paws. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Blackwing- Black tom with piercing blue eyes. (CityClan)(Medicine Cat-medium age)**

**Blazingtail- Brown tom with brown eyes. (SandClan)(Elder)**

**Blizzardstorm- Black she-cat with grey flecks all down her back. (CityClan)(Pandapaw's kit/unborn)**

**Bluefire- Grey tom with ginger patch on his side and blue eyes. (KillerClan)(Deputy-oldish)**

**Bluefrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (IceClan)(Apprentice)**

**Bluetail- Grey she-cat with black paws and muzzle and blue eyes. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Brokenheart- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Brokenshard- Black tom with a white stripe over right eye and amber eyes. (IceClan)(Dep/Warrior)**

**Buttons- White she-cat with amber eyes and brown patches. (Kittypet)**

**Burningstone- Grey tom with fierce yellow eyes. (KillerClan)(Elder)**

**Callingbird- Brown-eyed black she-cat. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Candlespirit- Black she-cat with green eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Chalkstripe- White she-cat with green eyes. (CityClan)(Apprentice)**

**Chalkpelt- White tom with green eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Chocolatespike- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. (IceClan)(Apprentice)**

**Cinderwing- Black she-cat with blue eyes. (IceClan)(Medicine cat-younger)**

**Clearwater- Golden tabby she-cat with watery blue eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Cloudflower- Grey she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes. (JungleClan)(Apprentice)**

**Cloudwind- Longhaired white she-cat with orange eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Clover- Brown she-cat with one green and one brown eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Coldfire- Tom with cruel yellow eyes and golden tabby build. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Crowfire- Green-eyed red tom. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Crowleaf- Grey and black tom with jade eyes. (JungleClan)(Dep/Warrior)**

**Cruelheart- Evil amber eyes and a dark grey pelt with black flecks. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Darkwing- Black tom with dark grey patches on back and yellow eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Deathwhisper- Purple-eyed grey she-cat. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Desertstorm-Shorthaired sand-colored she-cat with sapphire eyes. (SandClan)(Warrior)**

**Dovewing- White she-cat with orange eyes. (CityClan)(Warrior)**

**Duskfrost- Grey tom with black flecks around the muzzle and yellow eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Dustfur- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Duststorm- Sandy-colored tom with brown eyes; from Egypt (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Eagleclaw- White tom with brown flecks and eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Eaglewind- White and brown tom with yellow eyes. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Egyptwind-Fluffy sand-colored she-cat with jade eyes. (SandClan)(Deputy-younger)**

**Elphaba- Green-eyed she-cat with a tawny pelt. (Kittypet)**

**Emeraldstripe-Black she-cat with white diamond on forehead and green eyes. (JungleClan)(Warrior)**

**Falconflame- Brown tom with fluffy red tail. (Rogue)**

**Featherheart- Black she-cat with green eyes. (IceClan)(Elder)**

**Fierceheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Fireleaf- Ginger tom with light grey stripe going from forehead to tip of nose. (KillerClan)(Kit-to-be)**

**Flametail- Fluffy orange-pelted tom with brown eyes. (SandClan)(Warrior)**

**Flowertail- Grey tabby with white paws, ear, and tail and orange eyes. (JungleClan)(Queen/Elder)**

**Fluffytail- Longhaired brown tom with green eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Forestwing- Grey tom with green eyes. (JungleClan)(Warrior)**

**Foxstar- Red-brown tom with bright yellow eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Frostwhisker- Tortoiseshell tom with white legs. (IceClan)(Kit)**

**Frostwing- White she-cat with blue eyes. (IceClan)(Elder)**

**Galinda- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Kittypet)**

**Greensnot- Black and white tom with green eyes. (JungleClan)(Deputy-older)**

**Growinglove- Red tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes. (Rogue/SpiritClan)**

**Hawk- Red-brown tom with orange eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Hawkfeather- Red-brown tom with blue eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Heatpelt- Ginger she-cat with black-tipped tail and brown eyes. (SandClan)(Medicine cat-old)**

**Hushmist- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Icekite- Black she-cat with white toes and green eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Inkpelt- Smoky grey she-cat with black tail and yellow eyes. (CityClan)(Warrior)**

**Inky- Black she-cat with brown eyes. (KillerClan)(Medicine cat-younger)**

**Leafear- Green-eyed she-cat with ginger pelt and long ears. (KillerClan)(Queen/Elder)**

**Leafwing- Black she-cat with brown eyes. (JungleClan)(Elder)  
Lightblossom- Light brown she-cat with white legs and belly and light blue eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Lightcircle- Golden tom with yellow eyes. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Lilywater- White she-cat with black paws and blue eyes. (JungleClan)(Warrior)**

**Liquidpelt- Grey, black, and white she-cat with blue eyes. (JungleClan)(Warrior)**

**Lostwhiskers- White tom with no whiskers and green eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Malky- Milky white she-cat with amber eyes. (Kittypet)**

**Melodylife- Brown she-cat with blue eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Miko- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bronze eyes. (KillerClan)(Queen/Warrior)**

**Milkfur- White tom with cream-colored paws and yellow eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Monkeyfur- Brown tom with brown eyes. (JungleClan)(Medicine cat-medium age.)**

**Moonstar- Grey she-cat with blue eyes. (IceClan)(Leader-medium age)**

**Mountainflake- Dark grey tom with amber eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Mysticheart- Feminine white tom with black rings on tail and amber eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Nessarose- Rust-colored she-cat with yellow eyes. (Kittypet)**

**Nightseed- Black she-cat with white flecks and yellow eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Nightsoot- Black tom with brown eyes. (CityClan)(Elder)**

**Owlburden- Brown she-cat with white-tipped tail and grey eyes. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Owlfeather- Brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Pandafur- White tom with black ears, legs, tail, and around the yellow eyes. (CityClan)(Apprentice)**

**Pocky- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one green and one brown eyes. (Rogue)**

**Pumasnow- Black tom with white paws and green eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Purestar- Tortoiseshell tom with grey eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Rainstar- Grey she-cat with green eyes. (JungleClan)(Leader-older)**

**Rainwhisper- Black she-cat with grey/blue eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Ravenpelt- Black she-cat with white ears and orange eyes. (IceClan)(Queen/Warrior)**

**Robintail- Brown tabby with yellow eyes. (JungleClan)(Kit)**

**Rocktail- White tom with grey tail and orange eyes. (KillerClan)(Elder)**

**Runningstorm- White tom with an unusually runny nose and blue eyes. (JungleClan)(Warrior)**

**Runningtalon- Brown tom with blue eyes. (SandClan)(Elder)**

**Rustpetal- Ginger she-cat with black ears and yellow eyes. (CityClan)(Warrior)**

**Sandflower- Shorthaired tan tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (SandClan)(Warrior)**

**Scar- Black tom with blue eyes and many battle scars. (Rogue)**

**Secretpelt- Brown she-cat with grey-ish eyes. (Jungle/SpiritClan)**

**Shadestorm- Black tom with green eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Shadowfur- Dark grey tom with green eyes. (KillerClan)(Warrior)**

**Shadowwing- Silver she-cat with black forepaws and white hind paws. (CityClan)(Pandapaw's kit/unborn)**

**Shardflake- White she-cat with black stripe down back and blue eyes. (IceClan)(Queen/Warrior)**

**Silentflare- Black she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Silverstone- Silvery she-cat with brown eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Silverghost- Albino tom. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Sinfur- Black tom with green eyes. (Rogue/SpiritClan)**

**Sinwater- Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Skulldust- Light grey tom with green eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Skyflare- White and ginger tom with light green eyes. (Rogue/SpiritClan)**

**Smogstar- Black she-cat with yellow eyes and grey stripe on throat. (CityClan)(Leader-medium age)**

**Smokepelt- Black tom with ginger ears and tail and yellow eyes. (CityClan)(Warrior)**

**Smolderflake- Ginger tom with white patches and yellow eyes. (IceClan)(Elder)**

**Snickers- Black and white tom with brown eyes. (Kittypet)**

**Snowdrop- Slim white she-cat with green eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Snowpelt- White she-cat with orange eyes. (IceClan)(Kit)**

**Snowstorm- White she-cat with black flecks on back and yellow eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Snowtail- Silvery tom with brown eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Spatterleaf- Dark grey tom with lighter grey flecks and blue eyes. (SandClan)(Elder)**

**Spike- Fluffy ginger tom with dark blue eyes. (Rogue)**

**Spikecinder- Oddly bristly brown tom with green eyes. (SandClan)(Apprentice)**

**Spittlestorm- Grey she-cat with fluffy ginger tail. (SandClan)(Elder)**

**Starfur- Black tom with white flecks on back and yellow eyes. (SandClan)(Warrior)**

**Steppingstone- Silver tom with white diamond on forehead and brown eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Stoneheart- White tom with grey belly and black flecks on muzzle. (CityClan)(Pandapaw's kit/unborn)**

**Stoneshard- Calico she-cat with one blue and one amber eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Streetsnob- Black tom with dark grey flecks and green eyes. (CityClan)(Deputy)**

**Sunstar- Shorthaired ginger tom with yellow eyes. (SandClan)(Leader-medium age)**

**Swallowstar- Red tom with green eyes. (KillerClan)(Leader-oldish)**

**Tallcloud- Light grey tom with black tail and amber eyes. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Tallwinter- Tall white she-cat with green eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Talon- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (KillerClan)(Kit-to-be)**

**Tawnyflower- Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes. (CityClan)(Elder)**

**Tawnyleaf- Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. (JungleClan)(Queen/Elder)**

**Tearstain- Grey-eyed tom with a white pelt. (Killer/SpiritClan)**

**Twix- Mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Rogue)**

**Waterfleck- Dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Whisperstar- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Sand/SpiritClan)**

**Whisperwind- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes and white flecks on muzzle. (Ice/SpiritClan)**

**Whiteflower- White she-cat with blue eyes. (SandClan)(Queen/Elder)**

**Whitesoul- White tom with lavender eyes and silver tail. (IceClan)(Kit)**

**Winterfeather- White tom with purple eyes, silver tail, and black flecks on muzzle. (City/SpiritClan)**

**Winterstorm- White tom with lavender eyes. (IceClan)(Warrior)**

**Wiretail- Light grey/silver tom with a stiff tail and dark blue eyes. (SandClan)(Kit)**

**Woodfire- Black she-cat with brown eyes. (SandClan)(Apprentice)**

**Woodsong- Brown tom with one yellow and one blue eyes. (JungleClan)(Elder)**


	3. Sunstar x Runningtalon

_**Thank You…**_

_Sun' x 'Talon_

"…Runningtalon?"

The elder heard his leader's soft voice and turned. "Hello, Sunstar! Something you need done?"

Sunstar shook his head and averted his yellow gaze. "Not…really…"

"Is something wrong?" A little worried now, Runningtalon moved closer to the ginger tom.

"No. No, not really," the tom whispered, "I just…wanted to thank you."

"Thank me…? What for?"

Sunstar's eyes locked with Runningtalon's blue ones. "You were one of the only ones nice to my son when Egyptwind first brought him here."

The elder grinned. "Oh. That."

"So I," SandClan's leader mumbled, "wanted to thank you…"

When Runningtalon was about to accept his gratitude, Sunstar closed his eyes and kissed him.

Runnintalon didn't pull away. Neither did the other tom. It finally ended after several minutes, and the brown tom put on a shaky smile.

"So, what are you going to tell Smogstar?"

**FIN**

_Author's note: Hi! Pitch here. I like this one, for some reason…Very short, yes…But whatever! I can't write romance for squat! By the way, Runningtalon, a brown tom with blue eyes, is a SandClan elder and Sunstar is the Clan's yellow-eyed ginger leader. Smogstar is the leader of their ally CityClan, and Sunstar's mate. The two leaders have two sons, Flametail(SandClan) and Smokepelt(CityClan), and are living happily. -salutes- Bye bye!_


	4. Smokepelt x Blackwing

**Hidden Feelings…**

Smoke' x 'Wing

A black tom stared at his friend. Why was Smokepelt so…down?

The other black cat's yellow eyes were slightly unfocused. "She…just…" Finally, Smokepelt shook his head and formed a (SHORT) sentence. "She-cats!"

Blackwing rolled his cold blue eyes. "Snowstorm just scratched you. Get over it."

His friend burst out laughing. "You really don't think about she-cats then?" he asked between chuckles.

"Smokepelt, seriously. I'm a medicine cat."

"Yes, yes…I know."

Blackwing sighed and looked out his den's opening. Sometimes he regretted having become Soullight's apprentice many (MANY) moons ago. Now he wasn't allowed to have a relationship like the warriors. Like Smokepelt…

"Blackwing? You dead or something?"

The spacing cat jumped. "Oh! Sorry. I…"

Smogstar's son smiled lopsidedly. "It's okay. When you're thinking, you look so…"

He didn't finish the sentence. Instead, his lips brushed against the medicine cat's.

Blackwing had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Smokepelt, I love you…I…love…"

**FIN**

_Author's note: Aww…He can love! WooHoo! Anyways, Blackwing is, obviously, CityClan's medicine cat, and has black fur and icy blue eyes. Smokepelt is the leader's son, and is mated to Snowstorm, a beautiful she-cat. Well…At least /I/ think she's beautiful…Anyways, Smokepelt is black with yellow eyes and ginger ears and tail. What's funny, when the two were kits, Blackwing's sister (who is the same age, by the way), Cementclaw, fell in love with Smokepelt. Yaaay…_


	5. Mysticheart x Smolderflake

**Just Because…**

Mystic' x 'Flake

"That's a tom?"

Mysticheart flinched and looked away. Whiteflower had seen him many times at Gatherings, so why…?

The she-cat cackled. "I could've sworn he was a girl! And that name!"

It was true what she said- Mysticheart did look a little lot feminine. He had a white coat, with black rings on his tail, and the most enchanting purple eyes…He couldn't say why SpiritClan thought it amusing to plague him with this…body.

"Leave him alone, Whiteflower."

The white tom knew this voice…It was…It was…

Whiteflower scowled at the white-patched ginger tom. "Oh, come on, Smolderflake! He looks just like a-!"

"Knock. It. Off," Mysticheart's friend threatened. "Got it? Go back to your own Clan."

The she-cat hissed, but reluctantly retreated back to SandClan.

Smolderflake turned his attention back to the other tom. "You…all right?"

He seemed shy now, staring at the ground.

"Why did you save me?" Mysticheart asked, ignoring his friend's question and stepping forward.

"I…Uh…"

The she-like tom took a few steps more. The twos' noses were nearly touching.

Smolderflake seemed quite embarrassed. "Mysticheart, you must understand that-er-oh, to HellClan with it!"

He craned his neck only a little less than an inch, and kissed the other warrior.

Suddenly, the red tom thrust his friend away. "I-I'm sorry…I can't…Inkpelt and…and Growinglove! We just…we can't."

Mysticheart watched, stunned, Smolderflake leave. _Then why had he…?_

_Because he loves you…_a voice sounded in his mind.

**FIN**

_Author's note: Yeah…I got bored. Smolderflake and Mysticheart are childhood friends from IceClan. Whiteflower is a SandClan cat that should pop up a lot in "Blast from the Past". Actually, they all do…Hmm…This short story is written when they're all warriors, because I didn't want to bring elders to a gathering. Plus…Mysticheart's dead…Heh…Well, Growinglove is Mystic's mate, and Inkpelt is Smolder's. This originally had other cats in it, but I wanted it to be shorter. Doesn't help that I keep typing in this part, does it? Well, bye, then! 'Til the next atrocious romance story!_


	6. Arcticstar x Foxstar

**Mean Joke…**

**Foxstar x Arcticstar**

X-Pitch-X 

Everyone knows the bond between IceClan and JungleClan is deep. But long ago, it was deeper than any cat could imagine…

Two cats, one white, the other a red-brown, slipped between the leaves. They came into a moonlit clearing.

"It's nice here without the crowds of cats…" the white tom commented, looking around FiveBone.

The other tom nodded. "That's why I brought you here, Arcticstar."

Arcticstar purred and leaned against his companion, who licked his head and trotted onward.

After inspecting SkullRock, Foxstar jumped through an eye hole and called, "Come on, Arcticstar! No one's here."

Immediately, the other tom joined him. "I love you, Foxstar."

"Yes…But hiding is getting a bit old."

An idea struck the blue-eyed tom. "It'll change soon. Trust me."

"Arcticstar, you know I'd trust you with my nine lives," Foxstar, though uncertain, purred.

**At the next Gathering**

All the Clans poured in, reading for the usual drabble that occurred at every Gathering. The last Clan to arrive was KillerClan.

As soon as Adamantstar jumped onto SkullRock, he realized something was out of order.

Purestar was looking slightly ragged, and was fidgeting. More than usual. The tom's grey eyes darted from tree to tree instead of staring hard at the rock beneath him, which was what he usually did.

As for the female leader, Whisperstar was watching something with deep interest.

A mixture of amusement and puzzlement greeted KillerClan's leader when he saw these things. Until his eyes reached Arcticstar and Foxstar.

The red leader of JungleClan was staring off somewhere. He seem happy and uncomfortable. An odd mixture for anything. His yellow eyes glanced nervously at his lover.

Arcticstar was obviously leaning against him, pink nose poked into the sleek fur. The IceClan leader looked content and was purring loudly.

Adamantstar's gaze flicked between these two. His emotions finally decided: Rage. "What in HellClan?!" he growled as Whisperstar stifled a giggle.

The white tom blinked his grey-rimmed eyes at the large cat. "Oh? You mean you didn't know? Couldn't you tell we were close?"

"Yes, it was quite obvious, you _big idiot_," Foxstar chimed.

Breaking into a grin, Arcticstar agreed. "Mooncalf."

The she-cat on the rock coughed, still attempting to conceal her glee.

Purestar mumbled something along the lines of, "Have to…catch…uh…_mice_. Yes." And he left.

Later, the white cat was still in hysterics.

Foxstar couldn't keep the smile off his face, but he managed to say, in a serious tone, "That was a rather mean joke to play."

"Are you saying our love is a joke?"

"No, I--!"

"And anyways, did you see Arcticstar's face?!"

JungleClan's leader sighed and snuggled up to his lover, purring with contentedness.

**Fin.**


End file.
